Just A Scratch
by RexCigni
Summary: Jane gets injured and Maura successfully lies in order to see her. Jane finds courage in that lie. Not sure on the rating so I'm going to go with T.


It's Just A Scratch

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor wish to possess the rights to any of the recognizable characters or their shows. These characters belong to their rightful owners and I do not wish to infringe upon those rights.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic with this pairing and my first finished fic** **as well. I would appreciate any reviews or comments about my work. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maura ran through the doors of the ER and frantically looked for her girlfriend. She went straight up to the nurse's station and demanded to know where Jane was.<p>

"Detective Jane Rizzoli came in with a gunshot wound. I need to see her."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but only family are allowed back there"

Maura said the first thing that came to her mind; "I'm her wife. Now let me go back there"

The nurse nodded understandingly and told her to follow the hall down to exam room 4. She bumped into Jane's attending doctor right before she walked into the room.

"And you are…?" the ER doctor asked.

"Dr. Isles, her wife"

"She's all yours doc. Be careful, she's a live one" the doctor chuckled.

The joke went over her head.

Maura walked in time to see Jane adjusting her sling.

"Oh, Jane. What happened to you baby?" she said as she walked up to the bed that Jane was sitting on.

Jane slowly reached over and grabbed Maura by the waist with her good arm and smiled weakly up at her.

"It's just a scratch, honey. I am fine. It just grazed my right bicep. Dr. Frankenstein over there stitched me up. God, that guy was creepy."

"You know Dr. Frankenstein actually—"

"Maura, Maura, honey I don't want your googlemouth right now. I just want you."

The ME just smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"So…you're my wife now?" Jane teased when Maura pulled back from their kiss.

"Jane, they weren't going to let me back here. I had to think of something and well the first thing was to be married and I know we haven't talked about it but—"

Jane silenced her with a kiss.

"Maura, can you grab my jacket please?"

"What?"

"My jacket, it's on the chair"

The young doctor grabbed the jacket and handed it back to her girlfriend.

Jane fumbled for something in her pocket until she grabbed a small box.

"You know I had this big speech planned out and everything. I was going to have Ma take Jo Friday out and stay with one of her friends and we were going to have dinner at home. I was going to be dressed to the nines and cook for you. I was hoping to ask you first but it looks like you stole third and went straight home before I even got a chance to bat."

Maura looked at her with a slightly confused look.

"What I'm saying is—"

Jane grabbed Maura's hand.

"Dr. Maura Dorthea Isles; Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, and the absolute love of my life, will you marry me?"

Maura stood there speechless. She was trying to get that big brain of hers to function and to be able to make coherent sounds.

Jane's heart pounded in her ears. I felt like she just had Atlas place the world on her chest. The weight was relieved when she heard a magical three-letter word.

"Yes." Maura cleared her throat and spoke firmly. "Yes, Jane Clementine Rizzoli I will most definitely marry you"

The grin on both of their faces was bright enough to light up all of Fenway as Jane slid the platinum diamond engagement ring onto her fiancé's finger.

Maura closed the gap and kissed Jane with every ounce of love that she had.

They broke their kiss when they heard a squeal of joy coming from the door.

"Ma! Come on!"

"I'm just so happy that you finally had the guts to ask her Janey! You've been planning this for ages! My baby's getting married. Oh, I can't wait!" Angela was almost vibrating out of her skin.

"Ma, please." Jane pleaded.

"Ok. Ok. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm can't wait to have some grandbabies" the Rizzoli matriarch walked out of the room.

"MA!" the detective called after her, mortified.

"Maura, ignore my Ma she's—"

Now it was Maura's turn to silence Jane with a kiss.

She leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear.

"I don't know, Jane. Maybe we should get to work on those grandkids when we get home"

"Oh, god, yes"

"But first we have to take care of your wound"

"Maura, It's just a scratch"


End file.
